White Horse
by teamtwihard
Summary: Haruhi becomes fed up with the host club's comments about her social status and decides to leave Japan. A year and a half later she returns with a new attitude to them all. This is my first fanfic so charecters will be ooc.
1. White Horse

Chapter one.

Haruhi looked around music room three as the ladies were leaving. The twins were slumped over a couch and Kaoru was watching Hikaru play on a new game that they had brought. Kyouya was, as always, on his laptop, either doing work or plotting the next host club event. Tamaki was in his corner of woe after Haruhi had told him truthfully that that just because Easter was coming up she would not be dressing up as a playboy bunny for him. Honey and Mori were sat at a table, Mori watching Hunny yet again consume a large piece of cake. Haruhi sighed and got a lawyer book out of her bag and started to read it. Just as she was getting into chapter five, Kyouya shut his laptop and started to pack away as did the rest of the host club.

"What's going on?" she asked. The twins looked at her blankly and then at each other before answering in unison.

"It's the dinner for the French ammbassidor as he is visiting. All of our families have been invited so it's essential that we are there too" Haruhi looked down at her book and took a breath before answering.

"Um Yeah of course. I should be getting home too" and she started to pack up her books.

"We would of course invited you but being a commener you would not exactly fit in and of course vas our families know that you are female you wouldn't be able to pull off the attire that is required in this kind of event" Haruhi scowled at the demon king before answering

"I understand Kyouya" She pulled the bag over her shoulder and strode out of the host club.

As she got through the door Haruhi threw her bag at the wall and screamed. She had had enough of the comments about how she would never fit into the host clubs world. Usually they were mild but today comments had really stung. Her dad walked through the door and hugged her.

"It's hurting you isn't it? Staying here" She nodded and burst into tears. Her dad hugged her closer and replied

"Maybe America might do you good. Just for a year"

One year and a half later

Haruhi strode of the plane in Japan's airport. It had been a year and a half exactly since she left Japan and a lot had changed.

"Miss Fujioka?" She looked around to see a man in a black uniform. She looked him up and down coldly and pointed to her bags and replied

"Take that to the car" before stiding outside and sliping into a black limo that was waiting for her outside.


	2. With you in my head

**First a quick thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. I never expected the story to get read and actually liked so much appreciation to you all ( and as for my grammar you can give thanks to my slightly scary English teacher and very scary childcare lecturer!) so here's chapter 2. Slightly short but will be updating later tonight as it's like 7.30 AM in the UK lol. Hope you enjoy! xoxo**

Hikaru pov

I was sat in class waiting for this moronic lesson to be over. I looked across at Kaoru and saw that he was close to falling asleep. I smirked and looked down at the doodles that were littering my pages. It was then that I heard the news.

"Oh my goodness Haruhi Fujioka has been spotted at the international airport in Japan"

"I thought she had moved to America to be with her Grandmother"

"No she's back. Tohru spotted her and took a picture, look"

"Oh my god, look at her. Who the hell does she think she is?"

After hearing this exchange I flipped open my own cell phone and sent a text to the rest of the host club.

"So Haruhi's back in Japan" The host club, with the exception of Hunny and Mori, had assembled in the canteen for the first break. I nodded

"yeah some ladies were bitching about her in class. Someone had sent a picture of her arriving. I wasn't able to see it though" At that point Renge walked up , she looked at all of them.

"You have heard the news then." The host club nodded. Kyouya looked at Tamaki

"So what do we do now?"

**Like I said this chapter is short and I will go back to Haruhi in the next chapter. So if you enjoy please review, even if it's just to drop me any ideas. Thanks **

**xoxo**


	3. Bitch

Haruhi twirled her blackberry round her fingers and looked out of the limo window. It had been so long since she had been in Japan and yet nothing had changed. Haruhi sighed

"Social status still rules then" she said to herself. Her blackberry chimed once signalling a text message and she looked down to see that it was from Brooke.

_Hey chica, give that host club hell! Show them who the queen bitch is! Miss you babe xoxo B _

Haruhi laughed softly at her American friend and thought back to when they had first met at Darrow School

One year earlier

Haruhi clutched her bag to her chest and looked down at her schedule. A manicured hand reached down and swiped the paper from her hands.

"Hey. You're new aren't you?" Haruhi looked up to see a girl with long straight blonde hair and a tanned complexion staring down at her. Haruhi nodded and the girl laughed.

"I can tell," she replied and she turned her head to one side and looked Haruhi up and down "But we can fix you. Get rid of that boyish haircut, put a little makeup on you and I'll bet you look killer. I'm Brooke btw" Haruhi bit her lip ad thought about. It was a fresh start for her and she could always change her hair and makeup back if she didn't like it. Haruhi nodded

"Ok lets do it" Brooke smiled and linked arms with Haruhi and led her down the corridor.

"Miss Fujioka, We are here" Haruhi frowned at the limo driver and declined the hand he held out to help her out of the car.

"Get my bags and place them in my room" she ordered the driver who complied immediately. Haruhi walked into the house and inspected the hallway. She was pleased that her Grandmother was disgusted with their smaller apartment and had brought them an estate house that was big enough to get away from distractions of her father or the staff. Grabbing an elastic band from her bag she twisted her long brown hair into a messy ponytail before setting to work opening six files that had been laid out on the desk for her.

"Is everything to your satisfaction Miss Fujioka?" a maid asked

"Is this everything on them?" Haruhi replied. The maid nodded

"Yes madam everything on the Suoh, Ohtori, Hitachiin, Haninozuka and Morinozuka families that the investigator could find" Haruhi waved her hand at the maid

"Good. You can go" The maid respectfully bowed and left the room. Haruhi picked up a file and began to read. She put down the file after a while and finally text Brooke back

_Miss you too babe and of course I'm going to be Queen Bitch. It's about time Ouran High School had one. And one more thing I'm not going to give them hell. I'm gunna tear their world apart xoxo _

Haruhi smiled to herself before setting the phone down and one again picking up a file. Rule one in war: Know your enemy.

Music room three

"Haru-Chan is coming back?" Hunny asked excitedly "Oh should we get her a cake, maybe a strawberry one or a chocolate one. I know I'll decide now by having one of each" Tamaki shook his head at Hunny.

"Now is not the time for cake Hunny. We need to think this through. For all we know Haruhi may have changed a lot since she left Ouran and she may not want to even come back to the Host club"

"Not that she would be able to," Kyouya reminded Tamaki "The ladies know that she is a girl so would be unable to come back and even if she was to return to us, the profits that the club makes could decrease"

The Hitachiin twins stood quietly from this discussion silently communicating to one another as they both wanted their friend to come back to them. Hikaru and Kauro cell phone buzzed simultaneously. They both flipped open their cell phones to read

'_Thought you would wanna know your liar friend is back'_ and below that a picture of Haruhi striding through the international airport from earlier this morning.

**Hey so that was chapter three, let me know what you think. So I decided to write in exactly how Haruhi actually becomes totally evil and bitchy and thought it would be fun to write in a couple of original characters such as her Grandmother (Who I will try to write into the story into the next couple of chapters) and Brooke, who should be just one of those girls that nobody really approves of. **

**So as ever if you read this and actually like this please drop in a review and ideas are welcome for any future chapters. Also a shout out to Danni55, 0AngelicallyEvil0, Angel221996, PurpleFluffBunny7813, ILuvZero and Pocky yum and Coolblue110, who were the first people to actually review my story. Thanks guys I loved reading them. I'll try to update soon **

**xoxo**


	4. Authors Note Sorry

**Hey everyone this is just a quick note to say that I am unable to update today. I still haven't finished chapter 4 and my family are insisting on spending quality time together before I leave home in 8 weeks. You may have noticed that the chapter titles have changed and are now kinda random, but they are actually song titles that have inspired each chapter. So the first chapter was inspired by 'White horse' by Tayler Swift, the second was inspired by 'With you in my head' by The black angels ft UNKLE and the third chapter was inspired by 'Bitch' by the Plastiscines ( be warned the songs genres will change, I have the most weirdest music tastes ever!) **

**I also got a review from TheRavenQuoth saying that I should not abbreviate words in fanfics because it's generally a bad idea. Just to say back I'm sure that everyone has abbreviated at least once in a fanfic at one point or another but I will try to take your advice and not abbreviate too much though I may put in OMG or OMFG in there a couple of times. (I defiantly shouldn't be abbreviating because unfortunately I work with toddlers and they are starting to copy me lol) and also that if anything written in italics are actually texting. They aren't just randomly put there. **

**Ok going to stop rambling now 'cos I know nobody likes authors notes and I will try to update tomorrow night. Big loves to you all and as ever drop me a line if you have any ideas for my stories or just have any positive feedback **

**Xoxo **


	5. Don't trust us

**Hey managed to update this quicker than I thought mainly due to most of this being written up in my lunch break lol and the fact my DVD player has broken so I can't watch Kick ass : ( but anyway here is chapter 4 'Don't trust us' inspired by the song 'Don't trust us' by 3OH!3 **

A limo pulled up outside the Fujioka estate and the door opened to reveal the twins. They looked at each other before Hikaru finally replied

"Looks like Tamaki's darling daughter has gone up in the world" Kauro smiled at this and they both strode towards the door. After waiting for a few minutes the door opened and the twins were led into a room. The maid bowed to them.

"I will let Miss Fujioka know that you have arrived" She bowed once more before leaving the room.

Haruhi was still halfway through the Ohtori file when there was a timid knock on her door.

"Enter" Haruhi called without looking up from the page. The maid entered and bowed low to her.

"Miss Fujioka, the Hitachiin twins are here to speak with you" Haruhi looked up suddenly.

"Shit" She quickly closed the files and started to bundle them together not noticing that a page from one of the files had slipped out and had slid partially under her desk. She stuffed the files into a drawer before locking in and placing the key on a chain around her neck and hiding it under her shirt. She then removed the band from her hair and finger combed it out whilst following the maid down to the room in which she had left the twins in. Haruhi took a deep breath before speaking

"Oh my goodness. Hikaru, Kaoru I haven't seen you guys for ages how have you been?" The twin pulled Haruhi into an embrace and for a moment Haruhi felt like everything was back to normal. Then all the comments they had ever made rushed back into her head and she pulled back from them.

"More like we should be asking you how you have been" Hikaru said with a laugh "I mean look at you and this place is amazing" Haruhi laughed along with him.

"The place is all thanks to my Grandmother. She didn't really like the last apartment and we needed to upgrade. However the whole hair and appearance thing you can thank this girl from America for that, She totally helped me out" Kaoru looked at Haruhi and knew there was something she was not telling them. Kaoru finally interrupted

"We should be leaving Hikaru. Remember the host club meeting," He looked over at Haruhi "We would invite you but-" Haruhi coughed slightly

"I understand. Go, I'll just have to see you at Ouran on Monday, still got to finish school. So save me a seat?" Hikaru nodded and the twins left the room. As the door closed Haruhi stopped smiling.

"Let the games begin"

Hikaru slipped into the limo behind Kauro. As the door closed behind him Hikaru turned to his twin.

"There was something not quite right with her" He said. Kaoru nodded

"I know what you mean. Everything she said and her actions they seemed... forced" Hikaru bit his lip and contemplated this.

"Guess we will find out Monday"

**So that was chap 4, let me know what you think and drop me any ideas. Also starting to think of another story idea but more of a songfic for Kyouya so maybe updating with another story soon **

**Xoxo**


	6. If you can afford me

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, I actually had a social life for a while lol. Again this is inspired by 'If you can afford me' by Katy Perry.**

As normal before school the host club dressed impeccably, meanwhile Haruhi stared at the uniform that her father had placed in her room.

"You cannot be serious" She said to herself whilst shaking her head at the modest yellow dress that hung on her closet door. She ripped the dress off the hanger and threw it into the bin in the corner of her room. She then threw open her closet doors and grabbed the Darrow school uniform and the old blazer from Ouran academy.

She hurried down the stair and ran into the dining room.

"Good morning darling" said Ranka. He put down the newspaper he was reading and looked in disbelief at what his daughter was wearing.

"Sweetheart" He said cautiously "That is not the Ouran uniform code" Haruhi grabbed some grapes from a plate a popped one into her mouth.

"I know" Turning to a maid she asked "Can you get the car brought around" The maid bowed and went to inform the driver. Haruhi went over to her father and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will see you tonight father" Haruhi went out to the car and opened the extra bag containing new outfit.

"So Haruhi will be attending Ouran again?" Kyouya asked. The twins nodded together. They had already informed the rest of the host club about their conversation with Haruhi from the previous week. A limo pulled up to the school and all the students stopped to see who would be stepping out of the door. A chauffeur got out of the car and went to open the back door. First some grey ankle boots appeared, the chauffeur offered a hand and a manicured none grabbed his hand. Haruhi stood up and the students nearby just stared. Haruhi smirked as she placed her hands into the pockets of her old Ouran blazer and made sure that her bag was placed securely in the crook of her arm. Flipping her hair slightly over her shoulder she watched as she saw male and female students watching her and looking at what she was wearing. The host club also took in her appearance. Haruhi stood boldly, not in the standard uniform of Ouran, but in a tight white shirt, with a crossover tie and a cross brooch securing it in place, a tight short skirt that reached just above her knees and her legs were clad in patterned black tights. Then the silence broke as Haruhi started to walk and students began to gossip about her.

**I was going to try and write a longer chapter today but I have a slight block at the moment though I know how I want the rest of this chapter to go, I can't seem to get it onto a page. But I think after a longer sleep I'll be able to manage it. It's been too long a day and I feel physically and mentally exhausted. So I will try to update tomorrow night with the rest of this chapter. As ever thank you for all the reviews and please keep reviewing because I love getting them and reading them and some make me giggle and they kinda brighten my day lol. So much love and I'll update soon.**

**xoxo**


	7. Dog days are over

**Chapter six is up and has been inspired by 'Dog days are over' by Florence and the machine (Because they are awesome!) so read on...**

The spell of silence broke as Haruhi strode across the academy's campus. Girls turned to one another and as Haruhi passed she began to hear snippets of conversation.

"I can't believe she's back"

"The host club can't keep their eyes off her!"

"That is not uniform! She's going to be screwed when she gets to home room"

"Where did she get that bag?"

"Oh my god, look at the host club!"

After hearing this last comment, Haruhi looked over at the boys. They were staring at her, the twins and Tamaki looking shocked at her appearance. Haruhi smiled at this and walked on through the doors.

The class of 2A surrounded the Hitachiin twins, bombarding them with questions about Haruhi. Thankfully saving the twins from answering any questions the teacher walked through the door and the students began to settle down into their own seats, the door opened once again and Haruhi walked through the door. The murmurs started again but died quickly when Haruhi strode straight to the teacher's desk and the whole room when silent wondering whether anything would be said about her western look. The teacher looked her up and down before turning away quickly and pointing to the empty desk next to the twins. Haruhi turned and faced the entire class looking at everyone before starting to walk to the empty desk.

It was later that day that the host club decided to try and talk to Haruhi. They waited within the canteen and it didn't take long until Haruhi entered. Tamaki looked at the other members of the club and stood up and walked over to her. She stood in wait for them and the whole room seemed to stare at them. Tamaki reached Haruhi first and tried to hug. She put her hands on Tamaki's chest and pushed him away. He looked at her confused

"Haruhi.." He said hesitantly. She looked at him coldly before she spoke to the rest of the host club.

"Let's get one thing straight here. I didn't come back for any of you. We will not speak to one another and you will all leave me alone" Reaching into her handbag she pulled out an envelope out of it and handed it to Kyouya.

"There's the rest of my debt paid. Now we have no reason to communicate. Cross me and I will destroy your precious little host club. You all understand?" The host club nodded. Haruhi barged past Tamaki and sat herself down in the seats that they had just vacated. The host club stared back at her before walking out of the canteen.

Haruhi watched them leave and smirked to herself. This was all going to plan.

**So that was chapter six I hope you all enjoyed. Kinda feel sad for the host club in this chapter but going to centre the next chapter more around the guys and what they are going to do about Haruhi. As ever thank you for all the reviews and please review this chapter. Loves to you all **

**xoxo**


	8. Light me up

**Hey so this is chapter seven. To answer a couple of questions that was asked. First Mori and Hunny are no longer attending Ouran, I just got bored of writing with the exception of. Also to maycontainrandomness her hair is longer and how I see it in my mind is like reaching to the middle of her back and to ****Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi****, no her father doesn't know what she has been up to.**

**Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Now got 20 reviews which is about 19 more reviews than I thought I would ever get lol. Anyways on with the story! This is inspired by 'Light me up' By The Pretty Reckless (Because they are so kick ass lol) **

A month passed and the host club stayed away from Haruhi and she kept away from them but there were reminders of her presence. Rumours went around about the host club and some intimate details of the host's private lives. Kyouya had ideas of who were spreading these rumours and watched Haruhi closely whilst they were at Ouran, gathering as much information about her as she was with the host club.

It was in home room that it all began to change. The annual festival was a month away and the students had decided upon a masquerade party to celebrate. 2A was being split into groups and integrated with other years to plan certain parts of the party.

"And now to the decorations. The teams from 2A are going to be Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka." The class looked back at the twins and Haruhi when this was announced. Everyone knew that there was a mutual dislike between Haruhi and the members of the host club. Haruhi stared at the teacher in disgust and got to her feet.

"You have to be kidding me! I cannot work with them" She said to him. Two of Haruhi's new 'friends' leapt to their feet to defend her.

"She's right. I can swap teams with her." The other girl nodded. The teacher smacked the folder down onto his desk and Haruhi and the other two girls sat down in their seats.

"These teams are non negotiable! You will end up working with people who may not have the same tastes and likes as yourselves and you will have to learn to deal with it" The bell rang and the teacher waved his hand to signal the class leaving. The class split into two, the host club fan girls and the richest boys in the class following the Hitachiin twins and the less rich girls and the more handsome boys following Haruhi.

The Hitachiin brothers sat outside surrounded by their followers, Tamaki and Kyouya. The girls from 2A were gossiping about the incident in the home room.

"She should be lucky to work with you both! I would find it such an honour" One girl was saying. Hikaru zoned out as he watched Haruhi walk past the field with her own group of followers. Haruhi flipped her hair over her shoulder and caught his eyes as she was walking. Haruhi, as well, was barely listening to anything her own group was saying. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and speed dialled a number. It was picked up almost instantly by an older woman who was currently in New York. She smiled at the photo of her granddaughter and greeted her with a warm

"Hello Haruhi. What can I do for you?"

Haruhi sighed she hated to admit to her grandmother that she needed help.

"Grandmother How soon can you get to Japan? I need your help"

**Sorry gunna cut this off lol. I hope that this chapter is ok. I know I set it a month after she starts back at Ouran but only because I got a very awesome idea while I was thinking about it last night and I thought it would have been quite slow if I had waited to add it. So please continue to read and review (though no pressure. I know some people don't) and I'll try to update soon **

**xoxo **


	9. Running up that hill

**Hey sorry that it's taken me a while to update. I had a bit of a block for a while lol. So on with the story. This chapter was inspired by 'Running up that hill' By Placebo. Enjoy!**

Chapter eight

Haruhi was sprawled over a chair in the corner of a library. It was only when she heard Hikaru call out

"Boss over here" Haruhi looked over to see Tamaki and Kyouya heading towards their table. Haruhi shook her head

"No way! Please tell me you are not the representatives from 3A for decorations" Kyouya smiled evilly

"Sorry Haruhi, there are just some things you cannot control. Try sticking to making up rumours about us" He said smirking whilst he and Tamaki took seats next to Kaoru and Hikaru. All four of them smiled at he and Haruhi reluctantly took a seat again. A cell phone vibrated and Kyouya casually learned across the table before asking

"So who is Brooke?" Haruhi swiped her phone away from him before reading the message

_SOS school is asking questions about where u r? Take it u didn't tell Darrow u were leaving?_

"Shit" Haruhi said aloud.

"Something the matter?" asked Tamaki but Haruhi barely listened and turned her back to them all before texting back

_Tell them something like I had to go back 2 Japan cos my father is sick! Just make up something so that they don't phone my grandmother!_

Haruhi turned back to the host club and said

"So decorations, I think that we should go on a colour scheme maybe something classy like black and white mainly so that.."

"Haruhi what is wrong" Kaoru asked. Haruhi went to reply to Kaoru but her cell phone vibrating stopped her from saying anything. Opening it she read

_It's done. Next time don't leave the country so quick when u get in2 this shit. Loves u xoxo_

Haruhi smiled and finally replied to Kaoru

"All been sorted. Now can we discuss colour schemes so I can leave soon"

Haruhi arrived home quicker than she had expected. She had left the four members of the Host club to discuss what stupid theme the host club should be that week and had asked for the car to come and pick her up. When she walked through the door she could hear her father on the phone to the bar he still worked at. She left him to it and walked upstairs to her room. Picking up a discarded piece of paper that was on the floor slightly under her desk she began to plan out what her dress for the ball should look like. Sighing she stared at the drawing and then screwed it up and chucked it in the bin. Her cell phone buzzed again this time signalling a message from one of her followers requesting to know what dress Haruhi could recommend for her. Haruhi deleted it without even looking at the two dresses. None of the girls she had met at this school had any self esteem to do anything for them. It was always for the benefits for others.

"Like them. They shouldn't do cowboys as a cosplay theme. It should have been Vampires, which are popular right now" Haruhi leaned over and picked up the piece of paper that had the design on it before placing on her desk, not noticing the information that was about the Suoh family on the over side.

**So that was chapter eight. Hope you all enjoyed it! It hints a lot about things that are coming up in later chapters, so please continue to read and big thanks to everyone who has already read this story and have reviewed. It means a lot to me. **

**xoxo**


	10. Heavy in your arms

**Hey sorry I took so long to update. Ok so just to clear up and a quick recap for anyone who has just started reading this story. Haruhi became fed up of the host club and their comments about her wealth and moved to America and attended Darrow School where she met Brooke who not only changed her image completely but also changed her personality and the way that she sees other people. Haruhi moves back to Japan a year later and has basically been trying to make the host clubs life hell but may have also left America for a whole different reason. So that's what you missed :) Anyways this is chapter 9 inspired by 'Heavy in your arms' By Florence and the machine (I know I'm trying to do a variety but it ain't working at the moment. I'm in a depressive mood slightly lol)**

Chapter 9 New York

Yuki Fujioka packed up her bags and placed them by the front door of her house. She was pleased that she was able to spend time with her granddaughter and her son now that she had repaired their relationship. Yuki placed down the instructions that she left for the house keeper, when a letter addressed to Haruhi caught her eye. Yuki picked it up and turned it over to see that it was from Darrow school. She slipped it into a bag and made a mental note to give it to Haruhi when she arrived in Japan.

2 Days later- Japan

Haruhi sat in a room noting down decorators that could be hired for the ball. She glanced around and saw that Kaoru and Hikaru had put a DS and was playing some game, Kyouya was writing in a black notebook and Tamaki was deciding on what roses the ball should have. Haruhi grew tired of searching for local decorators and took out her netbook. She smiled when she saw a picture of her and Brooke posing in front of a fountain in central park. Haruhi shook her head at the picture of her friend and started to start on the assignments that the teachers had given them. After a while Haruhi noticed the time and what was happening around her. The others had put away what they were doing and Mori and Hunny had entered the room. Haruhi sighed and picked up her netbook and bag before rushing out of the room.

"I don't understand what has made Haru-chan hate us" Hunny said with tears in his eyes. Tamaki shook his head before replying

"I don't know Hunny but we will make it up to her. She is consumed with making this ball perfect and we shall go along with what she wants to make her happy" Kyouya interrupted

"She doesn't want our help. She has made this clear by spreading rumours and shutting us out of her life"

"Hunny has a point though" Kaoru interjected "What did we do that was bad enough to shut us out of her life"

Haruhi arrived at home and through her bag down onto a chair in the living room.

"Haruhi, it is not lady like to throw objects down like that" Haruhi spun at the sound of the familiar voice

"Oba-chan!" Haruhi cried and went to hug her grandmother. Haruhi needed her grandmother's guidance more than ever right now. Yuki held her granddaughter at arm's length and said

"Now tell me what is wrong"

Haruhi was curled on a chair next to her grandmother. She looked down at the cup that she was holding. She had told her grandmother everything. Yuki sighed before speaking

"So this host club... they hurt you badly with the comments" Haruhi nodded not looking up at her.

"Why can't you just tell them how much they hurt you" Haruhi looked at her grandmother.

"Because that's admitting weakness. Something that you told me not to ever do" Yuki shook her head.

"There are exceptions Haruhi" Yuki stood up and kissed her granddaughters head "But it is your choice. Just make up your mind quickly before you get hurt" Yuki slipped the letter from Darrow out of her bag and handed it to Haruhi. Yuki left the room and Haruhi slowly opened the letter and read the contents before saying out loud.

"Shit" Haruhi flipped open her cell and text Brooke.

_Darrow knows it was me! _

The response came back almost immediately

_They can't. We hid all the evidence. _

Haruhi grew frustrated

_I got a letter. They want to know where I was that day! I'm in deep shit! _

Haruhi started to pace the floor as she waited for Brookes reply. Five minutes later she finally got one

_Got u an alibi babe. Chase is covering 4 u and saying u spent the day with him at the Met so chill. Ur safe._

Haruhi sighed softly before replying back

_I owe u 1. Loves xoxo_

**So that was Chapter 9. Hope everyone enjoyed it. So thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to the many people who have favourited and added this story to their alerts and again I am so sorry for how look it took me to update. I will try to update quicker.**

**xoxo**


	11. Step up

**Hey everyone. First thank you for all the brilliant reviews that I got given for the last chapter! I love it and it totally makes my day to read them all when I get home. So this is chapter ten. There isn't a specific song that inspired this but the Step up 3 soundtrack, so this is Chapter Ten: Step Up **

Chapter ten

The days commencing the ball went by quickly. The host club and Haruhi managed to work together, though it was in silence unless they desperately needed to speak to her. Hunny and Mori often visited and help to make plans for the ball as they had a break from college and from the dojo. Haruhi became extremely busy with the social events of every major business in the Japanese area. With her new social standing and with being heir to her grandmother business, her grandmother stressed the importance of attendance to each of these events.

As she was going over colour samples for her own family's social event, her grandmother entered her room holding a cup of hot chocolate. Smiling, her grandmother placed the cup down on the desk next to Haruhi and went to her closet and started to rummage through the dresses. Her grandmother pulled out a pale pink dress that, when Haruhi wore it, pooled around her feet and shimmered when she walked. Her grandmother held it out to her.

"You should wear this one for tomorrow event" Haruhi looked up from the colour swatches and asked

"What event?" Her grandmother laughed.

"It's for a family that are very major in the medical world right now. You might know their son after all he attends Ouran with you. I think they are called the Ohtori family" Her grandmother said before leaving the room and leaving Haruhi shocked. Haruhi looked at the dress and shock her head.

"If I must but that dress certainly won't cut it" Haruhi placed the dress back into her closet before pulling out a deep red one and smiling.

The next day Haruhi was in music room 3. She hadn't been here for a while but she had a free period and knew that the host club would not be using it until later that day. She pulled out her netbook and logged onto to IM. She scrolled through her contacts list to see if anyone was currently online just as she was doing so the door opened and Kyouya walked through. He stopped when he saw Haruhi sat down at a table. He strode over to the table and placed his own laptop down onto the same table opposite her. They worked in silence for a while until Haruhi spoke up

"So party at yours tonight then?" Kyouya looked up from his laptop to see her staring at him.

"You invited my grandmother. So that's how I know." Kyouya smiled. Pushing his glasses up, he replied

"Of course we invited her. She is quite a wealthy woman and would be a perfect backer for my father's company. And of course the host club's families are invited, what with Tamaki's father and mine working so closely" Haruhi smiled and Kyouya wondered what she had to be so happy about. Haruhi turned her attention back to her netbook.

That evening Haruhi zipped up the dress that she had chosen and looked at herself in the mirror. Her grandmother entered the room and took in Haruhi's appearance. She frowned slightly at the dress Haruhi wore. It was slightly short coming just to her mid-thigh and Haruhi had coupled this with patterned tights and Jimmy choo shoes. Yuki hesitantly asked

"Is that really appropriate for this event?" Haruhi placed her curlers down on her desk and pushed a couple of strands over her shoulders. She looked at her grandmother in the mirror and replied

"I think that it is more than appropriate. Besides it is my decision. What I wear should have no impact on business" Haruhi grabbed a silver clutch bag and walked out of the room with her grandmother.

Kyouya stood with his father and his two brothers greeting the guests that were attending the party. The host club were all here and Tamaki and the others were nearby waiting for Kyouya to stop being formal and for him to mingle with the rest of them. Kyouya started to look around at the current guest and to plot who he should speak to and who he should ignore completely as they will not give him the benefits that he desired. He came to when he heard his father call

"Yuki Fujioka, it has been too long." Kyouya stared at the woman before him and noticed how alike Haruhi's grandmother was to Haruhi, not noticing the figure that was just behind her. His father hugged Yuki. She replied

"Much too long. These must be your sons" Kyouya's father nodded and replied

"Yes and may I ask who you have brought with you?" Yuki moved to one side and said

"May I present my Granddaughter Haruhi" Kyouya stared at Haruhi for a second and watched as his father took her hand and studied her.

"She is as beautiful as you, my dear Yuki" He replied. He looked over at Kyouya and said

"Kyouya escort this young lady please" Kyouya nodded and replied

"As you wish father" Before holding his arm out for Haruhi to hold. She took it hesitantly and Kyouya escorted her into the room.

The rest of the host club were sat around a table. Tamaki was first to spot Kyouya enter the room and nearly shouted to get his attention until he saw who Kyouya was with.

"No way" The rest of the host club heard this and looked towards what Tamaki was staring at. It was Hunny who spoke first

"Aw. Look how pretty Haru-chan looks. Doesn't she look pretty Takashi" Mori replied in his usual manner

"Yeah" The twins stared at Haruhi before asking

"Why is Kyouya with her?"

Haruhi let go of Kyouya's arm as soon as she was out of sight from her grandmother. She turned to Kyouya and said

"You have done what you were asked to do. Now you can leave" Haruhi started to stride off but Kyouya grabbed her arm and held her back. She stared at him.

"Not so fast. My father asked me to escort you and I will do as he says. So just smile and act like you are at least enjoying my company"

Haruhi took Kyouya's arm again. He smirked at her and she shook her head in reply.

"Don't be so up yourself. At least this way I am able to introduce myself to some major companies" Kyouya though about this for a short while before replying

"Agreed. I will introduce you to some company leaders and in return I am able to please my father" Haruhi smiled at this before replying

"It does benefits both of us and of course I know how much you love benefits" Kyouya smirked and lead Haruhi to a couple who were close by.

Yuki and Yoshio stood together watching Haruhi and Kyouya who were speaking to numerous amounts of guests. Yoshio broke the silence first.

"I must say your granddaughter is stunning. She takes after you" Yuki shook her head

"More like her mother. She was stunning too. But I have to say my granddaughter and your son together look perfect" Yoshio nodded in agreement.

"It is someone like your granddaughter that I would like my Kyouya to be with. They would make a fine couple" Yuki looked other at Yoshio.

"It would also benefit both of our companies if they were together" Yoshio and Yuki looked over at them again, both with the same idea forming in their minds.

**So that was chapter ten. Much longer than I expected it to be but I just felt like I couldn't stop the chapter halfway through. So for everyone who wanted a longer chapter I hope you feel happy lol. So as ever please review if you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update again soon **

**Xoxo **


	12. Secrets

**Hey! Thank you for the reviews I got in the last chapter and the happiness that I got from that little plot twist. To be fair I didn't think of anything like that but I went into my own world and it just came out. I surprise myself sometimes lol. So this is chapter 11 and it basically picks up right after the Ohtori event. Enjoy! Oh this is inspired by 'Secret' by The Pierces.**

Haruhi was getting changed into pyjamas when her grandmother entered the room. Yuki sat down and looked at her granddaughter smiling. After a couple of minutes of this, Haruhi became frustrated.

"Why are you so happy?" she said turning to face her grandmother. Yuki stood up and moved to stand behind Haruhi. Yuki took a strand of hair and started to play with it.

"Did you have a good time with Kyouya?" Haruhi looked at her grandmother through the mirror and frowned slightly.

"I have a great time tonight with him." Yuki smiled and left the room with Haruhi staring after her.

Kyouya was writing in his black notebook when his father entered the room. Kyouya closed his notebook and stood up. His father walked up to him and said

"Did you have a good evening?" Kyouya nodded and his father replied

"Good. You and Haruhi would make a beautiful couple" Kyouya looked sharply t his father. Yoshio ignored this and continued

"And it would benefit our family so much. Maybe you should spend more time with her and less time with that host club. That is of course if you want to be the next heir to the business" Yoshio strode out of Kyouya's room leaving him to his thoughts.

Kyouya thought all night about the benefits that would come of the Ohtori family and the Fujioka family being interlinked. Kyouya watched Haruhi as she entered Ouran. She caught his eye and smiled slightly at him. She broke away from her group and came over to him. Kyouya offered her his arm and she laughed softly as she took it. Haruhi looked around them as other students noticed this and began gossiping. She looked back at Kyouya as he began to speak.

"I enjoyed your company very much last night." Haruhi smiled before replying

"Me too. It was fun" Kyouya smiled. He stopped and pulled Haruhi back for a second.

"I would like to meet up with you again please" Haruhi smiled and walked around the corner away from him. She stopped for a second before realising that she was meant to be meeting somebody outside. She stopped when she heard Kyouya on his cell.

"Haruhi enjoyed herself so I will be meeting with her again. I will secure the joining of our companies' father, even if I have to marry her" Haruhi froze at this before turning around and leaving Ouran. The driver looked astonished to see Haruhi back in the car. She looked at him icily

"Take me home. I need to speak to my dear grandmother"

**So that was chapter 11. I know that it is much shorter than the last chapter but whatever. Anyway please read and review and I will try to update again soon. **

**Xoxo**


	13. Choices

**Hey so this is going to be my last update for a couple of days cos I have some staff dinner that I have to attend for a company I'm gunna start working for in November (YAY! France here I come!) Also I have hit the 50 review mark mostly thanks to one certain author who commented on every single chapter ;) so big loves to you. So this is chapter 12 and was inspired by 'Choices' by The Hoosiers (Yet another awesome band) **

Chapter 12

Yuki was in her bedroom reading a novel when she heard the front door slam open. Yuki put down the book when she heard footsteps up the stairs and her door flew open. Haruhi stood in the doorway staring at her grandmother. Yuki opened her mouth to speak but Haruhi got there first

"You set me up" Yuki stared at her granddaughter.

"He told you" Haruhi shook her head

"I heard him on the phone. Tell me the truth does he actually want to be with me or is this all about business?" Yuki hesitated. Haruhi waited and when her grandmother did not reply, she strode out of the room and the house and started to run.

Kyouya had barely got home when his maid announced he had a guest. He was surprised when he saw that it was Haruhi. He motioned for her to sit but she remained standing. He started to tidy up the desk before he was interrupted

"I heard you phone call" Kyouya stopped what he was doing and looked up at Haruhi. He cleared his throat and spoke

"I will do what I have to do to gain my father's business" Haruhi nodded before replying

"Life is not always around business. I'll help you but maybe for once you should think about doing something for yourself" Haruhi turned and left the room leaving Kyouya alone.

Yuki sat in the front room waiting for Haruhi to return home. She felt guilty for the way she had handled the situation. Her cell phone began to ring and she answered it instantly without looking at the caller id.

"Hello Mrs Fujioka, my name is Sarah Dobrev. I'm calling as a representative of Darrow school." Yuki smiled

"Yes of course I remember. I was so disappointed when my granddaughter decided to leave your establishment" There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone

"Mrs Fujioka your granddaughter did not leave willingly. She was expelled" Yuki processed this quickly before replying

"What did she do?"

**So that was chapter 12. Sorry for the shortness! As ever please read and if you feel like it please review but no pressure **

**Xoxo**


	14. No good

**Hey** **I'm back!Checked my account this morning and kinda felt guilty for leaving the story the way I did. Thankfully I don't have to leave for a couple of hours yet. So here is chapter 13 inspired by 'No good' by Kate Voegele **

Chapter 13

Haruhi walked back into her house. It was dark and seemed like no one was home. Haruhi walked up to her bedroom and opened the door. Her grandmother was sat on her bed reading letters. It was until Haruhi saw the symbol on each letter that she knew they were from the Darrow School.

"They called you" She stated simply. Yuki looked at her granddaughter.

"You should have called me. I would have helped you with your problem" Haruhi stared at her grandmother and laughed

"It wasn't mine" Yuki shook her head

"This isn't helping you Haruhi. If you have a problem you need to admit it" Haruhi looked at her grandmother

"You don't believe me" Yuki looked away from her

"I'm sorry but what with your father being an ex alcoholic." Yuki paused for a second "I just thought you would know better." Haruhi stared at her grandmother

"You're trying to blame dad. You have to be fucking kidding me. You never cared about our family until recently" Yuki snapped and began to shout back at Haruhi

"You owe me everything. You took everything that I offered you and I will not let you repay me by being a druggie" Haruhi gasped

"It wasn't mine. Someone stashed it in my room after a party. If you really knew me you would know when I am being truthful" Haruhi walked over to her closet and pulled out a short purple dress and changed into it. Yuki watched as Haruhi picked up a small bag and went to go out the door.

"Where are you going?" Haruhi looked back her angrily

"Away from you" Before she slammed the door and walked out of the house.

Kyouya was sat at a bar having a drink. He couldn't get what Haruhi said out of his mind.

"Can I have tequila shot please" a familiar voice asked. Kyouya looked to his left and saw Haruhi a few seats down. She looked a mess and her eyes were red and puffy and Kyouya realised that she had been crying. He picked up his drink and made his way down to where she was seated.

"May I take this seat?" Haruhi looked up and nodded before hugging him tightly and beginning to cry again.

Kyouya and Haruhi were sat in a corner booth and the bar was starting to close. Haruhi had told him everything that had happened with her grandmother. A bartender came over and said

"I'm very sorry but we are closing up soon and both your drivers are here" Haruhi and Kyouya stood up and walked outside. They faced each other and Haruhi hugged him before saying

"Thank you" She went to move away from him but his arms tightened around her and he kissed her, and after a short Haruhi began to kiss him back. They separated and Kyouya kissed her cheek before whispering

"Good night Haruhi" and getting into his limo, leaving Haruhi on the sidewalk.

**So that was chapter 13. Hope it was good enough for y'all. So as ever read and review and I will try to update very, very soon. Big loves to you all who have favourite this story or have reviewed. They get me through each day **

**xoxo**


	15. Chop and Change

**Hey first a massive apology to everyone who reads this story. I never meant to take this long to update. I got back from London last Sunday and went to write but my word crashed on me 'cos I didn't enter in a registration code. So I have had to borrow my mother's until I can get the code. So this is chapter 14 inspired by 'Chop and change' by the black keys. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

The weekend was silent at the Fujioka household. Haruhi and Yuki avoided one another, Haruhi out of pride and Yuki in anger. Ranka knew that there was tension in the house and as a solution stayed out of the way. Haruhi could not deal with her grandmother's disgust. By the time that Monday had arrived Haruhi was glad to escape the house and her grandmother and listen to her cliques complaints about their appearance and about various people in their class but as Haruhi pulled up at the school and got out the car, people stopped to stare and to whisper about her. Haruhi ignored them and started towards her group with her head held high. The other girls were silent when she approached. She looked at them each in turn before snapping

"Out with it. What are they all gossiping about?" Each girl looked down before one girl said boldly

"Someone saw you with Kyouya outside the Hilton" Haruhi looked at the girl and stood closer to her

"Are you doubting me?" The girl looked down before replying

"No. Of course not" Haruhi stepped away before walking into class with the rest of the group following her.

Kyouya watched as Haruhi strode past with her followers in pursuit. Tamaki watched her as well then looked across to see Kyouya expression. Tamaki had also heard the rumours that were going around about the two of them and seen the picture that accompanied the gossip. He watched as Kyouya tore his eyes away from Haruhi and walked into class before Tamaki moved from his position to meet with his father.

When Haruhi arrived dome that afternoon she was surprised to see the house was empty. Looking through the mail that was placed on the side, she saw a lumpy package that was addressed to her. She picked it up and took it up to her room whilst opening it. A letter tumbled out and Haruhi picked it up and scanned through its contents. She pulled out the DVD and loaded it onto the computer. She watched it silently before taking it back out of the computer and putting it back into her case. She opened a drawer and wrapped the disk into a t-shirt before closing the drawer and leaving her room.

Kyouya was in his room when his maid entered. She bowed low before stating

"You have a guest" Kyouya looked up to see Haruhi stride into his room and stand before him. He motioned for her to talk and Haruhi reluctantly spoke

"I'll do it. I'll date you or whatever it is you want to please your father. I'll do it" She turned to walk away before Kyouya spoke

"For your own company" Haruhi didn't turn around but continued to walk away as soon as she was out the door she finally answered

"No. For you"

When Haruhi arrived home again Yuki was waiting for her. Yuki stared at her before asking

"Where were you?" Haruhi smirked before answering

"With Kyouya." Haruhi turned to look back at Yuki "Isn't that what you wanted?" She walked away from Yuki who stared after her.

The following day Kyouya met Haruhi by the school and helped her out the car. She looked at him frowning slightly. He responded to this by saying

"It would be better if we made our arraignment more public" Haruhi took his hand and together they walked into the school and faced the stares and the whispers together.

**So that was chapter 14. Again massive apologies for the lateness and the length (It wasn't going to be that short) and please review. I enjoy reading them very much.**

**xoxo**


	16. Fingerprints

**Hey everyone sorry that it has taken me so long again to update but I have finally fixed my word. So anyway here is chapter 15 inspired by 'Fingerprint' by Katy Perry **

Chapter 15

As the months went past Haruhi and Kyouya's facade of a relationship carried on. The host club agreed to not talk about the relationship during hot club hours, though this did not stop one member from researching about Haruhi.

Tamaki's silence was broken when he arranged a meeting with the other members. Mori and Hunny were last to arrive in their university sports uniform. Once all the members were seated Tamaki cleared his throat.

"There is a reason why I have called you all here today" Tamaki was almost instantly interrupted by Hunny

"Where is kyo-chan?" Tamaki replied almost instantly, urgent to get the meeting back to how he had planned it.

"He is attending a meeting with his father. The reason that I have called this meeting today is to discuss this situation with Haruhi. I have done some research into why Haruhi left Ouran. Unfortunately I was not able to find out the reason as to why but I managed to uncover some more important information as to why Haruhi returned" Hikaru sighed and looked at his twin brother before addressing Tamaki

"We promised each other that we wouldn't interfere" Tamaki threw down a thick envelope and sat in a seat. The room was silent for a second before Kauro snatched the envelope and ripped it open. He scanned through the contents before gasping and handing the envelope to his brother. The envelope was passed to every member of the club and by the time that Mori had finished the envelope the room was silent once more. It was Hunny that broke the silence

"Do you think Kyo-chan knows?"

"Yes I do" The club looked behind them to see Kyouya in the hallway. He walked into the room and took the envelope from Mori.

"Haruhi told me a couple of months ago. But I do not believe this information is true" Tamaki looked over at Kyouya and nodded

"I agree. I think that we should pay a visit to her grandmother"

The host club stood outside the doorway to the Fujioka household. A maid answered the door and led them through to where Yuki was reading a novel. She looked up and smiled boldly at Kyouya before noticing the rest of the host club.

"And what can I do for all of you?"

The host club and Yuki were sat in Haruhi's bedroom discussing her. Mori noticed that a drawer was open and a piece of white paper. He pulled it out and read the small note that was attached. The rest of the host club and Yuki looked up to see what Mori had pulled out. Tamaki stood up and pulled the paper out of his hands to read it. Yuki got up and read the note over his shoulder.

_I know that it wasn't you. Memories fade but DVD's last forever_

Yuki turned to the drawer and started to pull out clothes. A disk fell out of a t-shirt and Yuki picked it up of the floor. She strode over to the computer and put the disk in with the host club looking over her shoulder. They watched the DVD through and the room was silent after it finished. It was Kyouya who first broke the silence

"So if it wasn't Haruhi then who was she covering for?"

**So that was Chapter 15 as ever please read and review and I will try to update again soon.**

**xoxo**


	17. Made to measure

**Hey everyone. Thank you for all the reviews I got for the last chapter. So this is chapter 16 I hope that you will all enjoy it and that the story is starting to tie everything up for you all such as the DVD and why Haruhi left :D so I hope everyone likes it. This was inspired by 'Made to measure' by The Hoosiers.**

Haruhi returned home, calling to her personal maid. She waited until her maid had appeared before asking

"Please have a phone brought to me. I need to talk to Kyouya" Haruhi turned to walk away but the maid quickly stopped her

"Miss, Master Kyouya is already here. He is up in your room with your grandmother and his friends" Haruhi stared at the maid for a second before bolting up the stairs to her room. Standing outside of her room Haruhi took a deep breath before stepping into her room. The host club turned to look at her. Haruhi looked at the desk that they were crowding around. She walked closer until she could see the computer screen. She instantly recognised the decor and the people who were on the screen.

"Where did you find this?" Haruhi asked. It was Yuki who replied

"In your drawer. You aren't as good as hiding things as you think. Do you want to explain the video we just watched?" Haruhi looked behind her at the people who were gathered in her room. She sighed deeply before dropping to the floor and holding her head in her hands. She was fed up of the lies that she had gotten herself into.

"I was covering for a friend. It was stupid and I shouldn't have agreed to do it" Tamaki opened his mouth to speak but a maid interrupted them.

"Excuse me Miss but Mr Ohtori is downstairs and he wishes to speak to you about your relationship with his son" Yuki interrupted

"Please tell him that my granddaughter and I will be down shortly" The maid bowed her head before shortly saying

"With all due respect Mrs Fujioka, Mr Ohtori requested Miss Haruhi come to speak with him alone" Yuki looked at her and said

"Please go and speak with him Haruhi" Haruhi walked out the room and Yuki turned to look at the host club.

"I think you should all be leaving too" They all turned to leave before Hunny turned back and asked

"Why is it that Haru-chan dislikes us?"Yuki looked at the host club and replied

"The comments you all made hurt her. You may have all been raised to believe that social classes will always rule but maybe the individual personality of each person is more important than the all the money that you possess" She smiled at them and they looked back confused. Yuki let out a small laugh under her breath

"Think about it" She said and the host club left, all feeling slightly guilty that they made Haruhi leave.

Haruhi entered the room and bowed to Yoshio. He smiled before saying

"Sit" She took a seat opposite to him before replying

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" Yoshio put down the cup that he was holding before replying

"I would like to speak to you about your relationship with my son." Haruhi smiled whilst replying

"Continue" Mr Ohtori looked over at Haruhi before asking

"My son has been good to you hasn't he?" Haruhi nodded before replying

"He has treated me like a princess. I'm very lucky to have him" Yoshio smiled and leaned back into his chair.

"Good. Tell me if my son was to ask for your hand, would you accept?" Haruhi looked up sharply before replying

"Yes. If that's what he wanted then I would accept" Yoshio tilted his head slightly and stared at her.

"For your Company?" Haruhi shook her head and bit her lip before replying

"No. If he asked I would accept because I love him even if he didn't love me back" Yoshio looked up sharply at the girl before him before standing and moving to leave the room. Haruhi didn't look up from her lap as he left and closed her eyes slowly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**So that was chapter 16. I hope you all enjoyed it. As ever please press the review button because I love to read your comments and they make my day lol. I promise you that chapter 17 is going to be fucking amazing! **

**xoxo**


	18. Make me wanna die

**Hey thank you to everybody who reviewed in the last chapter. Reviews really do make my day.**

**Anyway this chapter was inspired by 'Make me wanna die' by The Pretty Reckless **

Yoshio returned home and went to seek Kyouya who was in his own room writing in his notepad. He looked up when his father entered the room. Yoshio took a seat opposite his son and poured himself a drink. Kyouya closed his notepad and turned to his father.

"Is there something you wish to speak about father?" Yoshio looked at his son and placed his glass down.

"I had a very interesting talk with Haruhi. It was very illuminating" Kyouya looked over at his father, puzzled as to what he could be talking about.

"That girl would certainly do anything for you" His father continued. Kyouya relaxed upon hearing this and opened his notepad before replying

"She would do anything for her company father. There is a difference" Yoshio chuckled darkly upon hearing this before clearing his throat and saying

"Which brings us to this matter, what would you do to own part of the Ohtori company?"

Yuki found Haruhi crying silently in a parlour room. Yuki walked up to her granddaughter and knelt down before her. Yuki smoothed a piece of hair away from Haruhi's face before asking

"Haruhi, what happened?" Haruhi looked up at her grandmother and didn't say anything. Yuki hugged Haruhi tight before saying

"Whatever Yoshio said to you, remember to always follow your heart and your instincts. Never be forced to do something you don't want to do. I regret everything that I did that drove your father away from me. Don't make the same mistakes I made" Haruhi looked up at her grandmother before saying softly

"The drugs weren't mine. I took the fall for someone because I thought she would help me out or save me from getting any serious punishment but" Haruhi shook her head and Yuki finished the sentence for her

"But she didn't" Haruhi nodded and Yuki persisted on "Who was it Haruhi and why was it in your room?"

Haruhi looked at her grandmother before speaking

"I threw a small party in my room, close friends people like that. People brought alcohol and stuff like that, I mean that's normal for a party but one person brought drugs." Haruhi shook her head but continued "I should have told her to leave but I let her stay. I kept away from it but I could see people doing lines and I wanted them to stop but I still didn't say anything. Then someone who was doing a line just collapsed and had a fit." Haruhi looked up suddenly "He survived though. They were able to resuscitate him but the police got involved and the headmistress heard about the story and someone had to take the blame." Yuki looked at her granddaughter

"So you took it. But who actually brought the drugs Haruhi? Don't lie to me" Haruhi looked at her grandmother, fresh tears appearing in her eyes.

"It was Brooke"

**Hope that you all enjoyed that chapter and I'm very sorry that the ending is kinda sad lol. As ever please read and review and I will try to update again soon.**

**Xoxo**


	19. Defying Gravity

**Hey everyone. Sorry that it has taken so long to update but I had a bit of a block for a while then I started to write a new story called Forever is over, so if you're a Morganville Vampires fan look it up. Anyways this is chapter 18 inspired by 'Defying Gravity' (The glee version not the musical... Yes I'm a Gleek LOL)**

Chapter 18

New York

The next few days were a haze for Haruhi. Yuki and she flew back out to America to talk with Darrow school about the incident. Facing Brooke was the hardest thing that Haruhi could do and as she sat in the headmistresses office. Yuki looked over to see Haruhi's fingers tapping a short rhythm on her legs. Yuki reached over and took her granddaughters hand and squeezed it. Haruhi looked at her and smiled. The door opened and Brooke strode in, seating herself in a chair opposite the desk. Glancing sideways at Haruhi she smiled smugly. Mrs Harris entered behind Brooke and seated herself in a chair behind the desk. Mrs Harris folded her hands and looked at both of the girls.

"We need to resolve what happened last year" She looked at both of the girls. "You both need to tell me the truth" Brooke flipped her hair over a shoulder and replied

"You already know what happened" Brooke looked quickly at Haruhi before looking ahead again "Haruhi confessed to everything" Mrs Harris looked from Brooke to Haruhi. Haruhi shook her head and looked back at Brooke.

"No I can't do this anymore" Haruhi pulled the DVD and laid it on the desk. "Everything you need to know is on the disk" Mrs Harris picked up the disk and downloaded it watched it progress. Haruhi bowed her head to look at her hands. She watched as the disk was forwarded to near the end.

"_Haruhi, please you need to do this for me" _

"_Brooke I can't hide this for you, you need to own up"_

"_Please we'll do it together please, if you were a true friend you would do this" _There was a slight pause before Haruhi's voice was heard again

"_Fine but you'll do this with me" _Mrs Harris paused the film and looked over at Brooke, who stared back before glaring at Haruhi.

"You said you wouldn't rat me out" Haruhi laughed at Brooke before shooting back

"And you said we would be in it together. Guess we were both wrong" Mrs Harris coughed and as soon as the girls had gone silent, she spoke

"Haruhi your record of this incident will be erased, you are free to leave. Brooke, you will unfortunately be gracing me with your presence for a while" Haruhi and Yuki got up and left the room. Once outside Haruhi sighed heavily and leaned up against the wall before dropping down it. Yuki crouched down next to her and hugged her.

"It's over sweetie. I'm so sorry I doubted you"

Japan

Kyouya sat in his room staring at the box his father had given him. He closed it before opening it again and looking at the contents of it. I can't do this, He thought, I can't give her this and expect her to follow me because of my ambitions. He closed the lid once more on the engagement ring, before placing it down on a table and walking away.

**So as ever please read and review to let me know what you all think. The reviews from the last chapters scared me slightly but I loved how some of you were so... OMFG bout it all. To ****Jillkun-ness****, ****Cross your Heart for me****, ****baby-kachuba****, ****MayContainRandomness****, thank you all for reviewing and as for the questions Brooke and Haruhi were only still talking when it benefitted the both of them, kinda like Kyouya and the things that he does. Anyway I plan to update soon **

**xoxo**


	20. Congratulations

**Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Can't believe how close I am to getting 100 reviews. I'm so happy! Anyways this is chapter 19 inspired by 'Congratulations' By Blue October (Love this song so so much) Enjoy.**

Chapter 19

Ranka watched as his daughter entered the house and quickly went upstairs to her room. He followed her up and opened her door, knocking slightly. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. Ranka entered and hugged his daughter tightly.

"What's wrong kiddo?" He asked softly. Haruhi looked slightly confused bedore answering

"I wish so much that Grandmother just stayed away. So that everything could be normal again. I can't do this anymore" A small tear rolled down her face and Ranka hugged his daughter again whilst she cried silently.

As Haruhi's father left the room, she opened her phone to see whether she had any messages, to which she saw there where two, one from Brooke, which was deleted without reading, and one from Kyouya.

_Please come see me when you land. We need to talk_. Haruhi contemplated this before grabbing a bag and running out of the house whilst calling to Yuki.

"I need to speak with Kyouya" Yuki nodded as Haruhi ran past her and out of the door.

Haruhi walked into Kyouya's room and sat down onto a sofa to wait for him. Kyouya cleared his throat and Haruhi looked up to see him standing over her.

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked softly. He smirked slightly before replying

"Not long" Haruhi rubbed her hands over her face and pushed back her hair back, unsure of how to say what she wanted to say. Kyouya cleared his throat once more and Haruhi noticed that he had moved closer to her and was carrying a small box.

"Oh god" She whispered. Kyouya knelt down on one knee and took one of Haruhi's hand in his own.

"Haruhi" He began but Haruhi interrupted him

"Kyouya I" He shushed her before continuing

"Haruhi, You mean the world to me and I feel like you know my soul" Kyouya handed her the boxand opened it to reveal a simple diamond engagement ring. Haruhi gasped and looked at Kyouya. He smiled before saying

"Marry Me"

**Ha I'm evil! Read and Review and I promise to make the next chapter much longer.**

**xoxo**


	21. Scarifice

**Hey so I finally got 100 reviews! WOOP WOOP lol anyways thank you to everyone who reviewed. I know I was really evil for leaving the last chapter the way that I did and I apologise. Also a quick note to someone who reviewed asking if I am going to do a sequel. The answer is yes I am planning on doing one, only because I know I'm gunna get messages asking me what is going to happen next. Anyway this is chapter 20 inspired by 'Sacrifice' by T.A.T.U**

Haruhi pulled the pale pink dress over her head and smoothed it down. Tonight was a Charity ball and as Yuki was a member of the charity committee, the event was being held at the Fujioka household. Haruhi picked up the guest list again and saw that all of the host club's families would be attending this event. Putting the list down, Haruhi moved slowly downstairs to stand by Yuki's side as they greeted guests. She watched as Tamaki, Hunny, Kauro, Hikaru and Mori walked up the path together. She smiled at the sight of them and went forward to greet them.

"Hi" She said nervously. She had not spoken to them since they had been in her room a couple of weeks ago. They all smiled back at her and Tamaki stepped forward and bowed to her.

"My dearest princess, thank you for this invitation" Haruhi giggled slightly at this before replying

"Tamaki-senpai, please don't do that." She ran her hands through her hair "I need to speak to you all. Can you meet me in the gardens in about half an hour?" She asked. They nodded before moving on.

Haruhi finished greeting the guests and walked into the gardens. The host club, with the exception of Kyouya were waiting for her. Haruhi sighed and looked down at the ground before looking up and speaking.

"I want to apologise for the way that I acted to you all" The boys stared at her before Hunny stepped forward and hugged her.

"It's ok Haru-chan. Yuki told us that we hurt your feelings, we shouldn't have acted the way that we did towards you." Haruhi hugged him back. Tamaki coughed slightly before saying softly

"We hurt you?" Haruhi looked towards him and sighed

"Well the 'commoner' comments got frustrating. It always felt that I was on the outside looking in. Like you all didn't want me to be a part of your world" Hikaru looked her before saying bluntly

"Well you are now" Haruhi looked down again

"Yeah and now I can't get out" They all looked at her and just as Tamaki opened his mouth to speak a maid appeared.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Haruhi, but your grandmother is starting the speeches and you are needed" Haruhi nodded towards the maid and waved at the others before disappearing inside. The others followed her in.

Haruhi found her grandmother near the staircase with Kyouya. She waved Haruhi over before saying

"Finally you are here. Now you will need this." Yuki passed an object toward Haruhi before getting the room's attention

"Thank you everyone who came here tonight. Any donations that you make tonight will go to the children's charity Rainbow Trust. So please donate generously. I would also like my Granddaughter Haruhi and Kyouya Ohtori to join me" Kyouya took Haruhi's hand and lead her to her Yuki. She smiled at both of them, before turning to the crowd and announcing

"I would also like to give congratulations to Haruhi and Kyouya, who announced their engagement to me last week. I hope you will all join me in wishing them both all the happiness in their marriage" The crowd cheered, but as Haruhi and Kyouya stood facing them all, they both felt cold and numb.

**So that was chapter 20. Please review. I know people have been reading it and not reviewing but please do, I enjoy reading all of them and if you have any ideas or comments please PM me and I will reply to them all. **

**Xoxo**


	22. Almost lover

**Hey so I'm back and have written another chapter for you all. Just to clear up any confusion, this story has NOT yet finished. When it does I will write a small note at the top stating this. As well as writing a sequel I am also considering writing a prequel revolving around what happens to Haruhi when she moves to America, so if anyone would like to read about that please PM or when you write the review just say. If I get enough reviews I will write it. Anyway this is chapter 21 inspired by 'Almost lovers' by Fine Frenzy. Enjoy.**

Haruhi stood outside her grandmother's door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped in. Yuki was seated at the window with a folder open in front of her.

"What is it Haruhi?" She said. Haruhi looked whilst saying

"I want to talk to you about Kyouya and the wedding" Yuki stood up and closed her folder. She smiled at Haruhi and hugged her.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. Everything is going according to plan" Yuki left the room, leaving Haruhi standing alone. She sighed deeply before opening her phone and checking her messages, still two unread ones of Kyouya. Haruhi snapped her phone closed and sighed. She thought back to the discussion after Yuki had announced their engagement.

_The crowd applauded as Haruhi and Kyouya stepped down and walked back over to the host club. They stared at her. It was Mori who spoke first_

"_Congratulations" He walked off. Haruhi watched as Tamaki walked over to Kyouya. Haruhi slowly walked over to where they were and watched as Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's wrist and said to him almost urgently _

"_Why are you doing this?" Kyouya looked back over at him _

"_She's only doing this for her company" Tamaki dropped Kyouya's wrist and looked at him _

"_You are using her?" Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose and looked back at Tamaki _

"_Just as she is using me" Tamaki asked Kyouya one more question. _

"_Do you love her?" Haruhi walked away before she could hear his answer. She wanted to believe that he did and until he told her that he didn't. _

Haruhi sighed again and picked up the folder that her grandmother had left on the window seat. She flipped it open to see dress designers and wedding planners. Rubbing her forehead she left the file on the window seat before walking out the room.

"_Do you love her?" Kyouya looked over at Haruhi just as she walked away._

"_Yes" He replied softly "Yes I do" _

**So what do you all think? Please post your reviews. I'm currently on a ferry over to France, where I am going to be living for the next five months *excited squeal*. **

**So anyway Read and review and I'll try to post again soon.**

**Xoxo**


	23. Speed of sound

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update been majorly busy. Anyways as ever thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, all of them were really amazing to read. This is chapter 22 and I have decided to do three more chapters then, unfortunately, White horse is going to end : ( but I will start working on the sequel. This is inspired by 'Speed of sound' by Coldplay, so enjoy!**

Chapter 22

The months passed quickly and the host club and Haruhi became obsessed with wedding plans and with the Ouran's annual ball. Tamaki kept his distance from Kyouya and Haruhi and the rest of the group noticed this though it was never mentioned.

The Ouran ball was held a week before the wedding and Haruhi dressed slowly in her room. She chose a plain black dress that fell to just below her knee. Her father entered into the room and hugged her from behind. He pulled a piece of her hair back behind her ear before saying

"When did you get this beautiful?" Haruhi sighed and pulled away from her father before sitting herself down on a chair. He sat himself next to her before saying

"So the wedding is next week. Are you nervous yet?" he looked sideways at her and frowned. His daughter looked broken. He looked away and faintly heard her reply

"I don't think I can do this." He looked up sharply at his daughter. She looked back at him.

"I don't think I can marry him. He doesn't love me" Ranka moved to stand next to her and hugged her tightly

"Nobody is forcing you to do this. You can stop this sweetie if you don't want to do it"

Yuki listened to this exchange outside the door. Sighing heavily, she walked away leaving her son and granddaughter alone. The doorbell rand and Yuki walked down the stairs to see who had come. Kyouya walked through the door and Yoshio followed behind him. Yuki politely bowed to Yoshio before saying

"May I talk to you?" She looked sideways at Kyouya "Haruhi is ready upstairs. You can find her" Kyouya nodded before walking up the stairs. Yuki turned to Yoshio and said softly

"Haruhi is thinking of bailing out of the marriage" Yoshio grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled her into a nearby room.

Kyouya knocked at Haruhi's door and pulled it open slightly. Ranka moved out of the room and watched as Kyouya walked it into the room and closed the door behind him. Kyouya turned to look at Haruhi, who was sat in a chair by the window. She turned at the sound of the door closing and Kyouya saw for a second sadness in her expression before it cleared and she smiled at him. He held out his hand before saying

"Are you ready to leave?" Haruhi took his hand silently and let Kyouya lead her out of the room.

Ouran's main hall was decorated elegantly in a simple black and white theme, everything being exactly co-ordinated to Haruhi's plan, the only exception being that it had become a masquerade party. Haruhi moved from Kyouya's side and made her way into a bathroom where she could sit alone for a while. The door opened again and Haruhi looked over to see another girl in a long white dress and a plain black mask staring at her. Haruhi looked at her before saying sarcastically

"Can I help you?" The girl stared at her before striding across the room and standing in front of her

"How dare you lead Kyouya Ohtori along. What could you possibly want with him?" Haruhi stared at her before replying

"I'm not leading him on" The girl sneered before replying

"Oh. Why then would a commoner like you want to do with him?" Haruhi stared at the girl for a split second before replying

"I love him" The girl stared at Haruhi before turning around and running out of the bathroom. Haruhi watched as she disappeared and the door closed on the girl, who constantly wore a pink ribbon in her hair. Haruhi turned to look at herself in the mirror and sighed. A soft vibration went through her clutch bag and she grabbed her phone out to see that it was Yuki. Sighing as she answered she said quickly

"Did I forget something?" Yuki interrupted quickly

"Haruhi I overheard your conversation with your father earlier. If you want to stop the wedding" A sigh was heard down the line "You can but Yoshio will destroy your reputation if you do and his company will never be handed over to Kyouya. He said that you have to make a choice"

**As ever please review! And I will try to update quicker next time.**

**Xoxo**


	24. A thousand miles

**Hey thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter and well done to everyone who guessed that it was Renge being the bitch. This was inspired by "A thousand miles" By Vanessa Carlton **

Haruhi moved out of the bathroom and walked to where Kyouya was standing. Lightly leaning in Haruhi whispered into his ear

"We need to go" She pulled back before looking at him and moving out of the room. Kyouya slowly put his glass down before trying to make a move after her. A hand tugged lightly on the back of his jacket and Kyouya looked over to see Renge, looking at him shyly.

"I did what you asked Kyouya" He looked at her before replying

"And what was her response?" Renge ducked her head before replying

"She loves you" Kyouya showed no expression as he looked down at the girl, but he felt her hands slowly move away from him before she turned and walked into the crowd, disappearing from sight. Kyouya moved after a second and made his way to outside of Ouran. Haruhi was waiting patiently outside for him and smiled as he made his way to her. She hugged him tightly before saying

"Your father was speaking to my grandmother earlier. He told her that if we didn't get married, then you would never gain any of your father's company" He looked down at her before replying

"But we are getting married. Are you having second thoughts?" Haruhi looked up at him in return and replied softly

"No, of course not. I'll do this for you" She closed her eyes and Kyouya hugged her tighter. He bent down to whisper in her ear

"I love you" Haruhi opened her eyes and stared at him

"You love me?" He smiled softly at this and replied

"Of course I do." He hugged her tight again. She moved back after a while and whispered

"I have to go" She moved and got into the limousine that was waiting for her. Kyouya watched as the car drove off before getting into his own car.

As the car drove through Japan, Haruhi pulled out her phone before texting back Yuki.

_It's still on. I'll marry him _

She smiled softly, though she still felt that it wasn't right. The more that Haruhi thought about it the more it didn't make sense.

"He loves me" She said out loud "But what if that isn't enough? Not enough to get married over" Haruhi looked out the window as Japan rushed past her.

Yuki read Haruhi's message out loud to Yoshio, who was sat opposite her with a glass of brandy in his hand. He smiled at the message before saying

"So the girl is still willing to marry him. Maybe you overheard wrong Yuki and panicked over nothing" Yuki placed her phone down on a table and agreed with him

"Maybe you're right Yoshio" She smiled and leaned back in her chair content.

Renge shoved the last item into a bag and zipped it up. Wiping the last tear from her eyes, she pulled the suitcase from off her bed and called her father. He answered almost immediately

"Hello" Renge sighed before replying

"Hello father, I'm returning to France now. There isn't anything left here for me"

Tamaki was lying in his bed stroking Antoinette when he got a phone call from Kyouya

"Hello" He said. His eyes widened at what Kyouya said to him.

"Are you serious? I would love to! After all it is only befitting that as king of the host club that I should be your best man"

Haruhi quickly moved past the room where Yoshio and Yuki where sat before bursting into her own room. Looking at the closet she saw the white bag that contained her wedding dress. She unzipped it slowly and looked at the pure white fabric before slowly zipping it back up and moving to sit by her bed.

**So that was Chapter 23, hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to skip a week and start straight at her wedding. So please review me your thoughts. I will try to update again soon.**

**Xoxo**


	25. White wedding, Don't stop believing

**Hey everyone, sadly this is the second to last chapter and this story is coming to an end. This chapter was inspired by 'White wedding' and 'Don't stop believing' so I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 24

The church was in motion as florists bustled about laying and reorganising flowers. Yoshio stood in the middle of it all, smiling proudly as he watched the hustle. His smile slowly faded as he watched Yuki walk towards him. He made no move to walk towards her, instead letting her come to him. Yuki stood beside him and was silent until he spoke

"What can I do for you, Yuki?" She shook her head as she replied

"Absolutely nothing. I just came to see how the preparations were going" Yuki smiled slowly

"As you can see, everything here is going according to plan. As for your granddaughter, will she still be marrying today?" Yuki looked at him sharply before replying

"She is my granddaughter, so at least try to be civil and yes, she is still attending"

Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her hair and make- up had already been done. Her hair had been curled and styled into an intricate bun, with a few wisps trailing down her back. A small tiara, that her grandmother had insisted had to be worn, was displayed on the top of her head, pressed against the bun. Her make-up was subtly done so that she looked natural but still flawless in her appearance. An older maid scurried in, to help her tie the corset's backing together. Haruhi looked down at the maid and saw that she was married.

"How did you feel when you got married" The maid looked at her and smiled broadly before putting down the corset strings and saying proudly

"Miss Haruhi, I felt proud and in a way complete. My husband is my soul mate" The maid went back to tying up the corset. When it was finally done, the maid smiled at her once more before saying

"You will be very happy with him, Miss Haruhi. If he is the one who completes you, you will be happy" The maid left the room and Haruhi was, once more, alone. Sighing she looked around the room before her eyes caught a flash of white paper on the ground. Haruhi made her way over to it and unfolded it. Sighing she realised that it was just a drawing of the dress she had made for the black and white ball. She went to throw it in the bin, but stopped as she saw writing on the other side. She read the first couple of lines before realising that it was about Tamaki's family from when she had the detective research them. As she read some more her eyes widened before she finally said

"No fucking way!"

Tamaki Suoh was getting dressed in the tuxedo that his father had quickly ordered for him. Tamaki smiled at himself in the mirror. He was honoured to be the best man at Kyouya's wedding. Now that he knew Kyouya truly loved Haruhi, Tamaki felt good enough to be able to attend the marriage and fulfil his promise at being best man. His door swung open and a maid appeared with Kyouya standing next to her. Kyouya entered the room and went to stand next to his best friend. Tamaki finally broke the silence after a while

"So today's the big day. Did you tell her?" Kyouya smiled faintly

"Yes, I did" Tamaki stared at him before saying

"And?" Kyouya stared at him for a second

"She said she loved me too, you idiot! Do you really think that we would be getting married if we didn't" Tamaki stared at his friend before laughing. Neither of them noticed the doorbell ring. A maid of Tamaki's opened the door and saw the elderly maid of the Fujioka household standing on the doorstep. The maid held out a letter whilst saying

"Miss Fujioka wants you to deliver this to Tamaki Suoh but only after the wedding" The other maid nodded in agreement and slipped the letter into the front of her apron before closing the door.

All of the host club were present at the church, and were greeting people at the door. Yoshio was watching his son and his friends and was beaming. He turned and went to take his seat at the front of the church. Yuki watched him before taking her own seat next to Ranka. People began to settle into their seats and Tamaki and Kyouya began to take their places at the front of the church.

Whilst this was happening Haruhi was sat in the car outside. She had refused to let her father walk her up the aisle. Haruhi stared at the church not moving. The driver turned round to look at her.

"Miss Haruhi?" She turned to look at him before smiling and replying

"Could you please give this to Kyouya for me?" The driver took the letter that was in her outstretched hand and saying

"But Miss Haruhi, you will be seeing him in a couple of minutes. Why don't you give it to him yourself?" She smiled again to herself before replying

"I have to do this for myself" She opened the car door and got out. Haruhi took one last look at the church before saying

"I'm sorry Kyouya. I can't do this" She turned away and started to run. The driver watched as she ran and smiled softly too.

Kyouya stood waiting at the front of the church when the door opened and Haruhi's driver made his way up the aisle and passed the letter to Kyouya. He unfolded it and read it quickly

_Kyouya, I will always love you but I can't go through with this. I need my own space and my own life and getting married won't help me. I don't expect you to wait for me but you will always be in my heart._

_Haruhi xxxxx_

Kyouya smiled softly and folded the note before walking down the aisle alone causing mumbles of alarm to go through the church.

Haruhi folded the wedding dress away and picked up the suitcase she had packed. She looked at the desk and picked up the credit card that she had acquired off Brooke, months ago, smiling she slipped it into her pocket and walked out of her room.

**Please review **

**Xoxo**


	26. Airplanes

**Sorry guys this is the final chapter and it's a very very short one. It has been so much fun to write this story and to read everybody's response to it, so thank you to everybody who read this, favourited, and reviewed. Fortunately this is NOT the end. I am writing a sequel so if you defiantly want to read what happens next let me know either by PM or in your review. Lastly this chapter was inspired by 'Airplanes' By BoB ft Hayley Williams. Also MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you are all having a good day, has to be going better than mine, I'm ill and it bites anyways enjoy **

Chapter 25

The girl strode through the Japanese airport quickly avoiding looking at anybody. She made her way to the check in desk and held out a credit card with the name Brooke Scott on it. The desk attendant looked up at the girl and took the credit card from her. She typed the numbers into the computer before looking back up at the girl and asking

"Where is your destination?" The girl lowered her sunglasses and Haruhi replied

"London's Heathrow airport please" The attendant typed this again into her computer before asking

"Would you like a return ticket?" Haruhi looked once more out the window that showed Japan before returning her gaze back to the desk.

"No just a one way ticket please"

Kyouya sat in his room looking at the photo of Haruhi and himself. He sighed and put it down, all the while flicking her wedding band and engagement ring round his fingers. He picked up a small oriental box and placed both inside and closing the lid on them. His phone beeped and he saw that he had a text from Haruhi.

_I'm moving to London, you may hate me now but I want to see you again. I love you. Xxxx_

Haruhi sat back in her seat and smiled, tucking her phone back into her bag.

Tamaki was sat in his room alone when a maid knocked and walked in. She held out a white envelope and said

"Miss Haruhi wants you to have this" Tamaki took the envelope off her and ripped it open. He read it through and gasped

"Master Tamaki are you ok? What does it say?" He replied slowly

"It's my mother. There's an address for her in France"

**The end. Please review and tell me what you think and thank you again for reading it. **

**Xoxo**


	27. ANSorry guys

Hey guys

So I'm sure that you have all noticed that none of my Ouran stories have moved forward for a while and to be honest, I haven't had any inspiration for any of them. So I decided to read back over 'White horse' to see if I could get any. When I finished reading I have actually realised that my writing style has changed so much since I wrote that story and I think it kinda sucks now.

But this doesn't mean I'm stopping all my stories! I am considering re-writing 'White Horse' Adding information in and taking out irrelevant stuff that's in there.

So I just wanna hear from you guys whether you think this is a good idea or not. I've added this AN to all my Ouran stories so let me know either by PM or by review and if I get enough good feedback I'll get started.

xoxo


End file.
